le bon comme le mauvais
by Carla simphonie
Summary: bella trompé par jacob ne croi plus en l'amour... mais quand la cousin de Emmett arrive, cela risque de changé
1. surpris en pleine action

_Surpris en pleine action…_

_J'était tellement heureuse… Mon patron ma donnée mon week-end. Je vais pouvoir le passer avec Jacob… mon petit-ami, Cela faisait 4 ans que l'on était ensemble, depuis la fac. A la fac j'avais aussi rencontrer mes deux meilleurs amie, Rosalie et Alice, on était comme des sœur. Alice avait flashé sur le frère jumeau de Rose, Jasper et ils étaient fiancé depuis 2 mois… Alice, avait décidée de nous présenter son cousin Emmett, qui c'est bien sur mi avec Rose…_

_Je rentrée donc avec le café préfère de Jack, Quand je vie un sac qui n'était pas a moi sur le canapé…_

_-Jack, tu est la ?demandait-je _

_Je rentrait dans la chambre et je découvrait avec stupeur Tanya chevauchant Jacob, tout les deux gémissent… Mon regard s'est embuée de larme, Jacob ma vu, a fait tombé Tanya et a dit, _

_-C'est pas ce que tu croit Bella…_

_-Oui, a midi j'ai mangée des champignon vénéneux et j'ai des hallucination ? _

_-Je…suis désolé…_

_-Je ne lui laissait pas finir sa phrase et claquais la porte au née de mon ex en criant : _

_-Je récupère mes affaire demain…_

_Mais, pourquoi… Pourquoi souffrir autant avec les homme, Déjà Dimitri qui est venu annoncer comme une fleur qu'il avait mi une fille enceinte et qu'il allait l'épouser, puis Jacob…N'étant pas en état de conduire, j'appelait Alice qui ensuite ait venue me chercher et voila ou je suis dans sa chambre d'amie de Jasper et Alice entrain de pleurer…_

_Toc, toc, toc …_

_-Bella, c'est Lili, je peut entrer ? _

_-oui…_

_-Je, Bella je c'est que c'est dur, mais il ne te méritait pas…et puis sans vouloir te saper le moral, il y avait plein de signe, il était toujours absent, et…_

_-T'ai toi ! Jacob était très bien, et je l'aimais !_

_-Je comprend ta peine mais ce soir on va en boite !_

_Je ne répondit pas sachant très bien que Alice aurait le dernier mot…_


	2. tomber au fond et remonter

Tomber au fond et remonter…

Déjà trois jours que je souffrais de l'absence de Jacob, les amis essayaient bien de me remonter le moral, mais rien ne marchait… Emmett devait ramener son cousin dans une semaine…

Le matin je me réveillais avec un mal de crane inimaginable, mais le pire était que j'avais l'impression qu'une lame de glace me transperçait le cœur, j'avais mal, tellement mal…je voyais Jacob et Tanya se chevauchant en sueur, gémissant, j'avais mal tellement mal…Même le shopping, mon activité préféré,, ne me remontait pas le moral… mais bon…

Toc… toc… toc…

" Entrer…

-Bella, pas qu'on veut te chasser, mais il va falloir que tu partes… c'est la chambre du bébé et donc nous devons commencer à la faire… alors on va tous s'y mettre mais tu vas reprendre goût à la vie !

- Jasper…tu es gentil mais je n'y arriverai pas…Je me sens tellement mal…

-Bella… ne fais pas ça... Jack n'était pas fait pour toi, il te traitait comme une… comme une trainée, il t'a limite interdit de nous voir et il t'a même déjà battue… Bee*, il faut que tu commences à t'en rendre compte… "

Jasper partit en me laissant comme une idiote malheureuse…

* * *

Je me réveillai le lendemain moins triste… comme si la nuit j'avais fait mon deuil, et puis c'est vrai, Jack m'avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant alors que c'était mon rêve, avec celui du mariage blanc, que Jack refusait aussi… C'est vrai quoi, on n'allait pas ensemble !

Je me levai, pris ma douche, puis m'habillai et me maquillai, puis entrai dans la cuisine ou Jasper et Lili** prenait le petit dej'.

" Bonjour! Alors pour cette recherche d'appartement on s'y met maintenant ou demain ?

- Wah Bee, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

-Eh bien ça m'a fait réfléchir, Jack était tout le contraire de moi alors de toute façon on aurait casser…

- Bien, alors pour l'appartement j'en ai trouvé un génial et dans l'immeuble ! On pourra se voir tous les jours !!!

-Ben, on le visitera cet aprèm…

* * *

* bee : est le surnom de Bella, je n'aime pas bell's donc j'ai mi bee se prononce bi :D

**Lili surnom de Alice…

Voila merci a toute les personne qui mon mi en alerte sa ma fait très plaisir… je tien a vous préciser que normalement c'est un chapitre par semaine mais des foi je risque de prendre du retard car j'ai plein de chose a faire et je vais essayer d'avoir 1 ou 2 chapitre d'avance… bye

Loly-Rosalie


	3. Arrivée

Fausse alerte ceux-ci c'est pas un chapitre… Ma bêta génial : **Mushroom-paradiz **qui ma conseiller de faire entièrement ma fic puis de la poster 1 chapitre par jour par exemple…. Je tien aussi a vous préciser que… pas de lemon dans cette fic… je l'ai classé M car il y aura de la violence, donc… pas de lemon sur cette fic… je risque de ne pas poster avant longtemps donc… désolé.


	4. desicion

**Coucou, voila un p'tit chapitre pour vous, pour vous souhaiter un bon noël…. Il est plus long que d'habitude j'espère qu'il vous plaira on se retrouve en bas ;).**

* * *

**- PUTAIN L'ENFOIRE, COMMENT IL OSE ENVOYER DE GENRE MESSAGE, IL APROCHE BEE IL EST MORT !!**

**- Emmett calme toi mon lapin s'il te plait, mon cœur arrête ! Dit Rosalie avec un calme olympien…**

**-Lis le message, Rose, à haute voix !**

**- D'accord…**_**Tu m'appartiens J… **_**MAIS JE VAIS LE TUER IL EST MORT !!! **

* * *

**Je me éveillais le lendemain sans avoir beaucoup dormi car au moindre bruit suspect je me levais en hurlant…**

**Tour à tour Alice et Rosalie venait pour me réconforter… mais une fois rassurée, et qu'elles partit mes angoisses repartaient… Mais vers 5 heures du matin, Emmett m'a rassuré en me disant que Jacob ne savait pas où il habitait et qu'il ne saurait jamais sa nouvelle adresse…rassurée je pus enfin m'endormir avec le sourire… **

**Je me levais et me préparais avec entrain; aujourd'hui je devais visiter l'appartement de l'immeuble voisin de celui de Jazz et Alice. Demain le cousin d'Emmett devait arriver, Emmett l'avait prévenu qu'il risquait de monter des meubles le mois entier où il resterait…**

**Nous prîmes notre petit dej' ensemble ( Jazz, Lili et moi ) puis nous partîmes au rendez vous 10 minutes avant l'heure dite.**

**-Bonjour. Mlle Swan ? Bien, suivez moi…**

**Nous arrivâmes dans le salon ( le maison n'avait encore aucun meuble ) . C'était une pièce superbe ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Je m'y voyais déjà…Je voyais déjà l'emplacement des meubles, la couleur des murs… magnifique ! Ensuite nous traversâmes un couloir avec 5 portes; nous ouvrîmes la première et nous vîmes une magnifique chambre. Là encore, je m'y voyais une couleur beige sur 1 mur, 2 mur rose et 1 mur pêche, les meubles dans les mêmes couleurs et le lit et la commode en bois sombre… **

**Il nous indiqua que la porte au fond était la porte de la salle de bains et nous la montra, je me répètais peut être ( note de l'auteur : non tu radote ma veille ) mais là encore, la salle de bains était magnifique comme le reste de l'appartement, bleu, et blanc équipé d'une douche italienne, c'était **_**ma**_** salle de bains… L'homme nous indiqua que la chambre en face était pareille ainsi que sa salle de bains. Il nous dit que la dernière porte du couloirs était un placard. Il nous montra ensuite la cuisine, et je savais que je préparais les meilleurs plats du monde ici, toute équipée qu'un matériel neuf c'était génial. **

**-Ou on signe s'il vous plait ? **

* * *

**Emmett vint me réveiller en fanfare : **

**- MON COUSIN ARRIVE DANS 1 HEURE REIVEILLE TOI !!!!!**

**-Emmett Mc Carty dégage et laisse la rêver de son apartement !!! Gueula Alice.**

**- Quoi mon apart' vvvviiiiiiiiitttttteeeee au magasin de meuble viiiiiiiiiiiittttteeeeeee !!!!!!**

**- Bee, calme toi, on va déjà accueillir son cousin puis on ira tous ensemble au magasin.**

**- Je vais prendre ma douche… Virez-moi de là !!!**

* * *

**Après mainte et mainte retouche à mon maquillage, je suis allée enfin prendre mon dej' **

**- Salut les gens dit-je avec entrain.**

**-Salut Bee. **

**Nous prîmes le petit dej' rapidement quand : **

**Ding dong… **

**- Mon coussssssssinnnnnnnnnn ( Emmett et son cousin toute une histoire ) **

**Emmett revint alors avec un véritable dieu grec : cheveux brin roux indiscipliné, yeux d'un vert émeraude et sourire ravageur THE beau mec. **

**-Bonjour, je suis Edward. **

**Le cousin de Emmett donc… Et en plus il a un ténor parfait ! **

**-Salut Edward, moi c'est Jasper ou Jazz. Alors voilà « la bande »… L'a c'est Alice ou Lili, ma fiancée, et la mère de mon futur enfant, ensuite c'est Rosalie, mais tu la connais déjà je suppose et pour finir la maladroite Bella ou Bee comme tu veux… **

**-Enchanté et tous mes vœux de bonheur a Alice et Jasper… **

**- Merci, dit Alice d'une petite voix.**

**- Bon en l'honneur de mon cousin, resto pour tout le monde ! ( NDA : Emmett qui ne pense qu'a la bouffe…) **

**-Bon je vais me préparer alors, dit-je… A tout à l'heure.**

* * *

**PDV Edward.**

**J'arrivai devant l'appartement avec une boule au ventre… **

**Emmett m'avait dit que une des fille de la bande serait libre mais je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à ça… Jane m'avait quitté pour un certain Aro… Et c'était encore trop douloureux. Quand je sonnais enfin j'entendis Emmett crier et venir me voir… **

**- Mon couz', enfin !! Ca va ? **

**- Ouai , viens on va voir les autres… **

**- Ok… **

**Je vis une petite brune, un grand blond et rose, plus une magnifique brune, grands yeux chocolats splendides; elle était tellement belle… Jasper me présenta à tout le monde, puis Emmett nous invita au resto…**

**- Bon, je vais me préparer alors… dit-elle elle d 'une voix magnifique; tout était magnifique chez elle…**

**Après environ 2 longues heures nous vîmes Alice, Rose et Bella redescendre… **

**Alice et Rosalie étaient peut-être jolies, mais Bella était magnifique ( NDA : Tout comme son appartement mdr ), elle portait un jean slim noir qui mettait ses jambes en valeur, et un haut sans manche court bleu foncé… Elle était tellement belle…**

* * *

**La semaine avait été très agréable, mais je ressentais un sentiment étrange envers Bella… Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus je demandai alors conseil à Emmett et Jasper.**

**- C'est tellement bizarre, commençais-je, d'ès qu'elle m'approche j'ai le cœur qui palpite, j'ai des papillons qui éclatent dans mon ventre quand elle me parle, aidez-moi, les mecs…**

**Jasper et Emmett se regardèrent puis me sourirent… **

**- Tu es juste amoureux mec, juste amoureux.**

**- Mais c'est impossible je ne peux pas tomber amoureux… Je ne VEUX pas tomber amoureux… **

**-C'est trop tard, mec…**

**J'allais répliquer quand j'entendis une voix féminine dire : **

**- Qui est amoureux de qui ?**

**OH MY GOD !!!**

* * *

**Alors, a votre avis, qu'il les a découvert ? Je ne c'est pas quand je posterait a nouveau donc je vous souhaite de bonne fête et on se retrouve en 2010 ;).**

**Loly-Rosalie **

**PS: je c'est que je ne respecte pas l'annonce mais je préfère comme sa…**


	5. aménagement

voila le nouveau chapitre.... s'il vous plait mettez des rewiew.... personne ne m'en met.... snif.... aller j'arete et on se retrouve en bas...

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Aménagements.

PDV Edward.

J'étais tellement heureux… voir Bella tout les jours ce sera génial…

-Mais bon, il faut s'organisez !! Dit Bella.

- Oui, mais je te laisse faire les règles…

-Bien alors…. Il y aura un budget course… qu'on fixera plus tard, on payera la moitié du loyer chacun, pour les repas et les tache ménagère ce sera soit repartit soit on fera un roulement…

Ensuite pour les meubles chacun paye SA chambre, et pour le reste on ira ensemble…. Et je pense que c'est tout, finit t'elle en souriant.

-Bien alors que dirais tu que je te paye ta chambre… comme cadeau, pour m'avoir accepté chez toi…

- A sa non… tu es aussi chez toi, et tu n'a pas a payer ma chambre…

-S'il te plait ? Je veux te payer ta chambre…. S'il te plait ? Lui dis-je avec ma moue craquante…

-Je… Tu m'emmerderas combien de temps si je refuse ?

- Très longtemps.

- Alors d'accord.

- Et je paye aussi le reste des meubles… mais si tu préfère en échange, je ne paye pas de loyer pendant 2 mois…

-Ok, ok je capitule…

- Merci Bella !!!

- Tu es sur que tu n'es pas apparenté a Alice par hasard ?

Puis nous rigolâmes un peu et dire au autre que nous allions au magasin de meuble… et bien sur… ils sont tous venus avec nous…

Nous prîmes du papier peint beige, et de la peinture rouge, un canapé rouge avec des cousin beige, un meuble télé noir ébène et une table basse de la même couleur, puis pour la cuisine ou il y avait un barre, nous avions choisi de prendre de la peinture orange et jaune dans différent ton…pour le couloir, on a choisi plutôt une peinture couleur taupe et un autre couleur beige… pour la salle de bain, rien a acheter a par la douche, la baignoire enfin ce genre de truc…

* * *

Le lendemain, on se lança donc dans la peinture Alice et Jasper, devait s'occuper des couloirs, Emmett et Rosalie, eu, s'était ma chambre qu'il devait peindre, et moi et Bella le salon, puis on ferait tous la chambre de Bella et la cuisine le lendemain…

Bella devais s'occuper de la couleur rouge et moi la beige, je trempais mon pinceau dans la peinture, puis commençais à faire les plaintes quand Bella me tomba dessus et me mit de la peinture sur le visage….

-Alors, on veut m'attaquer Miss Swan ?

- Heu… je suis désolé…

- DE PEINTURE !!!!

J'envoyais un trait de peinture dans la figure de Bella, qui cria… Emmett déboula, et rigola en voyant sa figure, Mais Bella se vengeas en mettant de la peinture dans sa face…

Tous les autres rappliquèrent, et nous nous lançâmes dans une bataille de peinture, quand nous entendîmes la sonnerie retentir…

Nous allâmes tous ouvrirent la porte, et nous vîmes un vendeur de pizza, pété de rire en voyant nos tête pleine de peinture, qui nous donna 'notre' commande…

-Qui a commandé trois pizzas ?

-C'est moi… dit-Emmett le sourire aux lèvres…

-EEMMEETT, tu peux arrêter de ne penser qu'a la bouffe ? Cria Bella…

-Bon bin allons manger…. Repris Emmett toujours aussi joyeux… Rho c'est bon, dit-il en voyant nos regards menaçant…

* * *

PDV Bella…

Aujourd'hui nous devions aller chercher le reste de mes affaire chez Jacob…Emmett voulais y aller seul avec Edward mais finalement, nous irions tous ensemble…

Avec courage, je sonnai…

-Bella, tu es enfin revenu, tu a enfin compris que ce n'était pas de ma faute, c'est elle qui ma violée, commença Jacob, mais quand il vit que je n'avançais pas il me prit par le bras et me tira violement. Allée, rentre…

-Jacob, c'est fini… je viens prendre mes affaire…

Edward, Emmett venez…

Jacob me mit un claque magistral me faisant tomber à terre.

-TU N'A PAS LE DROIT… TU M'AIME JE LE SAIS ALORS MAINTENAN VIENT AVEC MOI !

-Laisse la enfoirée, dit Emmett en donnant un coup à Jacob, on prend ses affaires et on dégage…

Emmett et Edward prirent les cartons et les remplirent rapidement…

-Adieu Jacob… dit-je avant de fermer la porte et de partir…

Oui, s'était décidé j'allais l'oublier… enfin essayer…

* * *

Alors, tomate ou fleur.... pour sa faut des rewiew !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. toi, moi et les autre

Chapitre 5 : Cohabitation.

PDV Edward.

J'arrivais d'un bon pas a l'appartement de Emmett, je cherchais mais dernier carton et j'emménageait enfin chez nous…. Nous avions tout conclus….

Dès que quelqu'un serait dans la salle de bain il fermerait a clé et préviendrai l'autre, pour la cuisine on fera un soir chacun tour a tour, pour le ménage elle ferai la grande partit…

L'appartement est magnifique, c'était chaleureux, et accueillant, tout les bibelot était en place, nos chambre presque fini… aujourd'hui on devait d'ailleurs les finir…. Emmett n'était pas la alors j'entrais et prenais mes carton, puis me dirigeais vers notre appartement et retrouvais Bella entrain de se faire un café dans notre cuisine.

-Salut Edward…. Je pensait faire un crémaillère samedi ( on était lundi )… on inviterais tes parent, tes amis et pareil de mon coté… tu en pense quoi ? Dit - t'elle en prenant une gorgée de café.

-Oui, c'est une très bonne idée Bella…. Bon je vais ranger mes dernière affaire.

J'entrais dans ma chambre et déposais mes affaire rapidement et me servis un café. Je m'installais au salon et commença a regarder la télé.

La porte sonna et j'allait ouvrir quand je tomba sur une blonde superficiel et affreuse….

-Bonjours, je suis Jessica, une amie de Bella, elle est la ?

- Euh oui je crois lui dit-je…. Bella une amie pour toi.

-J'arrive…

Quand elle vit Jessica elle la regarda longuement puis tourna les talons. Je la rattrapais après avoir fermé la porte a Jessica :

«-Bella, pourquoi tu la ignoré ?

- Elle ma piqué mon mec au lycée et c'était ma pire ennemis !

- Je comprend…. Sa te dirait d'aller faire les course ?

- Ouai pourquoi pas…. »

PDV Bella :

Bon ok liste des course :

Patte ( LA base pour les étudiant…), patate, sauce en tout genre…

_Une heure plus tard…_

Et voila terminé…

EDWARD !!!!! RAMENE TES FESSE ICI ON Y VA !

Bon alors direction ********** ( NDA : on ne dit pas de marque de magasin ^^ )

Alors rayon après rayon les DEUX cadis se remplisse a ra bord nous somme enfin aller vers les caisse…. La caissière nous dit que nous formions un très beau couple…. Edward a tout de suite démentit et cela ma un peu blesser…. Nous rentrâmes a la maison et il me dit qu'il avait un rendez vous important…. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression que c'était avec une femme…. J'en fut immédiatement triste….

'Edward, je vais chercher des pots de glace….'

Je pris les pot de glace avec rapidité et nous partîmes rapidement…

Il s'habilla chic et partit….

Moins de 2 heure plus tard, 3 pot de glace vide et un a moitié entamé….

PDV Edward :

Yes !!! Sa y est je suis embauché dans ce restau en tant que serveur je pourrais ainsi payer le loyer… j'était content…. Aller je vais chez moi puis je dort…. Tient pourquoi Bella est endormi avec trois pots de glace au tours d'elle ? Bon pas le temps de me poser des questions je vais me coucher….

PDV Bella :

Je me réveillais le lendemain avec un mal de crane inimaginable et trouvais Edward torse nu entrain de faire du café…. Tout a l'heure j'irais voir Alice j'en avais marre de ce sentiment étrange… Bon alors comment je vais m'habiller…. Je sais ! Un tee shirt rouge long a manche mi courte avec un slim noir et des ballerine rouge. Je me dirigait vers l'appartement de Alice….

« -Alice, s'il te plait aide moi !!!

- Quesque qu'il se passe ?

- Bin je n'arrive pas a décrire ce que je ressens envers Edward….

- Mais c'est simple, explique les symptôme….

- J'ai le cœur qui palpite dès qu'il m'approche et enfin ce genre de truc….

- Pff c'est simple tu est amoureuse….


	7. annonce, chui sorry

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre…. Cette annonce est pour vous prévenir que j'arrête la fic…. La première raison est que il y a eu un problème d'organisation , et des chapitre n'on pas été publier et d'autre on été échangé de place… ensuite, a cause d'un problème de virus, j'ai perdu tout les fichier…. Et pour finir, cette fic ne m'inspire plus…. Tout simplement…. Voila ne m'en voulez pas, je me met a travailler sur une fiction et quand j'aurais écris 5 chapitre, je posterai le premier…. Voila désolé….

Loly-Rosalie.

Ps : Si je trouve comment supprimer une fic, je la laisse encore un mois pour que vous soyez tous prévenus ( oui, vous qui suivez cette fic ) et je l'a supprime, sachez juste que si j'arrive a retrouver mes fichier et que j'ai des idée et la patience de remettre tout dans l'ordre alors je publierai.


End file.
